


little fish, big fish, cardboard box

by ZeroFizzy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, VidCon YouTube Convention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroFizzy/pseuds/ZeroFizzy
Summary: a ton of commentary youtuber oneshots uwumostly fluffy romantic ones but some gen and other types as well, enjoy uwu
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie, George Andrew/James Marriott, George Andrew/Will Lenney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	little fish, big fish, cardboard box

**Author's Note:**

> oh lord a one-shot book, my originality is at its peak. but yeah, this first one is gon be very short but let me know in the comments if u like it because, oh boy, i have so many one-shot ideas in my notes y'all have no idea,,  
> just to clarify as well, this story isn't meant to offend any stans, after all im the one sitting here in a your mother hoodie writing gay youtuber fanfiction, my right to complain died a long time ago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and will go to vidcon, but since george doesn't show his face, he leaves his boyfriend at the mercy of stan twitter.

"I'm saying man, you could've just worn the mask,"

"Oh yeah, that would stay on so well while we get shoved into my thousand of people. Nobody would try and take it off me at all. What a bright idea from William Lenney," George said, no real heat behind his words

"Impeccable smarts, me. Went to uni and everything," Will joked back, used to George's brand of sarcasm "Can I kiss you goodbye at least, or do you not wanna risk it?" 

"No, that would cause a shitstorm if somebody saw us," George said more seriously "I'll be near the door, though, when you're ready to go,"

"Look, you could just come in with me, nobody would even know it was you," Will tried to reason

"I'm not taking the risk, I need that face reveal for a bad ad revenue month," George joked back

"Alright, fine. Goodbye back pat?"

"Not a chance. Have fun in there," George said, looking over Will's shoulder, a sly grin spreading across his face. Will followed his gaze and could see a few preteens repping large amounts of his merch hanging around the entrance. Stans.

"You asshole," Will laughed, glancing at George one more time before heading for the door. He flashed his Creator Pass at the security guy, and had barely stepped into the building when-"

"OH MY GOD IT'S WILLNE!"

So much for laying low this Vidcon. He summoned his last shreds of Northern charm and looked back to see the teenagers from the entrance pushing through the crowd towards him.

"Can you sign my hoodie?" One girl near the front of the little group asked, shoving an Internet Sensation hoodie towards him forcefully. Will resisted the urge to tell her she had the wrong Youtuber, and just resorted to signing it politely and hoping she'd go away.

"Hey, lads! Will's here!" Another one of the girls shouted across the convention. Will looked up from the hoodie to see another crowd of at least twelve more people squeezing towards him. He struggled to repress a grimace. He just wanted to get to the meet and greet, where ImAllexx stans had a time limit of how long they were allowed to interact with him for, and security blokes stopped you getting manhandled. Oh well, all part of the job, innit?

In a last-ditch escape effort, Will looked up towards the entrance and-

There was George, leaning against the door, watching his struggle and _smirking._ The smug, private bastard. Will wasn't going to stand for it. Politely excusing himself from the fan interaction, and ignoring the whines of protest he heard from behind him, Will strode towards the entrance. He shoved through a few clumps of con-goers until, eventually he was face to face with George.

"Y'alrigh-" George began asking, but was cut off as Will crashed their lips together. George reciprocated the kiss for a moment, before seeming to remember where he was and pulling away.

"Fuck off Will! You can't- You-" George stuttered, his brain trying to decide whether he was pissed or mortified, before settling on both.

"Too late, melt," Will giggled insufferably, looking around to see that people had already gotten their phone cameras out instinctively to record it, including one of the stans from before who'd probably chased him across the convention hall to finish the signing.

"Let's go," Will took a fuming George by the arm, pushing through until they slid outside the way they came in and jogged back through the car park until they were a safe distance away from the commotion.

"Will, why the fuck would you do that? That's probably gonna get on Twitter trending or something now," George said, lacking his usual underlying humour. He really was pissed this time.

Will just laughed "Shouldn't've been such a dickhead earlier, then," George didn't break his stony glare, so Will added after a moment "Come on, relax. It wasn't even a proper kiss,"

George softened, a more playful expression breaking through "Oh yeah? What's a proper kiss, then, oh great Will Lenney? You should know since you got into uni and everything,"

Will cringed a little internally in remembering his earlier comment, but brushed it off and leaned towards George "Dunno... Let's see," and with that, he tilted George's face up and kissed him again, this time without holding back. George reciprocated properly. No vidcon crowds were standing between them now. George had just began to deepen the kiss when-

"Holy shit, that's so cute!"

Will and George both looked up to see some of the stans from earlier, armed with phone cameras and hormones. Will looked down at George, who just looked back at him with the same insufferable smirk as earlier "Go on then, explain your way out of this one. You're the recognisable YouTuber here, not me,"

Will paled as he realised George had a point "You smug bastard,"

"Have fun,"

**Author's Note:**

> (update, july 2020; whoa this is blowing up!! 1.3k reads it a LOT for me, tysm to all of u! btw, i havent forgotten this, just trying to juggle it w some of my other fics. update soon, love u all   
> \- izzie x)


End file.
